vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Adriel Blacktip
ALTERNATE OF NADIA DARKON Adriel is the mistress of the Furotazzi Family, known to most as "The Boss." 'From the Bunk' Gender Female Species Stoat Weapon Rapier 'Description' 'Attitude/Personality' Adriel is, according to the general opinion of those who know her, slightly mad. The reason for this she has never made clear, although it is known that she wasn't always this way. When she does have a specific job she is doing, say for the Furotazzis, or if she is on a personal mission, her attitude can be quite stable and cohesive and it is in this frame of mind that she can be an excellent leader. However, catch her in the right mood or at the right time of day, and you never know what might set her off. Her particular style of crazy has latched onto the idea that things would be better if most of the Ministers were removed from their positions of power, most preferably by her paw. However, she would settle for public ridicule if that’s all she can get. In recent years, Adriel has become rather paranoid, always on the lookout for anything that might be detrimental to her continued existence. 'Weapons' Stoats are natural hunters. Adriel took that talent and channeled it towards being a professional hunter: an assassin. She has the usual array of daggers, poisons, and strangling implements. However, she stays away from throwing weapons because the chance of her being able to throw something and hit the target is slim. She also has the ability to take on an array of disguises as a different species. While an assassin, Adriel has no qualms about engaging in one-on-one combat if need be as is by no means weak because of her chosen profession like some assassins she has known. In a situation that involves fighting another beast face-to-face, she is apt to use a long thrusting dagger. 'Physical Description' Adriel is 38 years old and her fur and markings are no exception to the rest of the stoat race. 'Biography' Adriel started off life very uneventfully. She joined an outlying garrison of the Imperium at the age of sixteen, and was married by the time she was eighteen to a captain of the garrison named Sargon. He was eight years older than her and they were what is termed "madly in love." After five years, something happened. Adriel and Sargon kept whatever it was between themselves, but the upshot of all of it was they both left the garrison...separately. Adriel traveled around for a bit after that, slowly developing a crazed attitude and some paranoia. It wasn’t enough to be blatantly noticeable, but enough to disturb others. She doesn't generally talk that much about that time, but those she occasionally trusts know that it was the departure of Sargon that made her as crazy as she currently is. Adriel eventually settled in Bully Harbor working quietly there for many years, silently cementing herself into the more notable criminal activities. She dabbled here and there as an information gatherer, selling what she knew to the highest bidder. The one thing that disappointed her about such work was that it never called for assassinations. Hiring a beast for killing seemed to have gone out of style in the city. She eventually found the Furotazzis and slowly moved up in the ranks, gaining the trust of the Boss's son, Vito, who would one day take over control of the family. She puttered along quite happily in the Tazzis, also having her own fun and setting fire to the Mayoral Mansion in her free time. One of her other favorite escapades was drugging Miles, the Minister of Niceties, and then slathering his tail in syrup. Then, Vito took the reigns of the Furotazzis from his father and elevated Adriel to the position of Underboss. Such advancement seemed to reawaken in the stoatess an unerring thirst for power. Adriel was quite loyal to Vito while he held power, although she disliked his policy that the Tazzis did not carry out many assassinations. Then the Revolution of 1728 happened. Just before the revolt, Vito had left the city because the law was getting too close to him. He left Adriel in charge of the Tazzis, and she promptly and conveniently fell out of communication with him, using the revolution as a convenient excuse. She became the Boss of the Furotazzis and opened the family up to accepting assassination contracts. This policy was extremely popular with the members and captains and they accepted her rule with little resistance. Since then, she has continually built the coffers and the influence of the Tazzis until they have their paws in all the criminal pies around the Harbor. 'Present Day' Adriel took a short trip away from the Imperium due to rumors that the Fogeys, Stoatorian Guard, and MAUL were starting to take too much interest in her business with the Furotazzis. Hoping to leave no trail, she disbursed the Tazzis before leaving. Now, she has returned to the Imperium and is rebuilding the glory of the Tazzis to what it once was. She currently lives in a one-bedroom apartment in the the Slups. She does have the money to buy a bigger place in a nicer area of town if she wanted to, but living in the Slups, a place notorious for not keeping correct housing records, means that the law can't find her address no matter how deep they dig. As far as her husband goes...don't talk to her about him...ever. (If you really want to talk about it, you should know that she thinks she is completely over him and feels that if he ever did show up again, they would no longer even like each other because she's happy with her crazy self right now and he was always the most sane and stable beast she ever knew). Category:Alternates